kaitou_jokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Parade Illusion
is the ending theme for Seasons 1 and 2, performed by Mainya with Shuffle Sisters. The single album was released on October 29.http://www.jpop-idols.com/en/mainya-with-shuffle-sisters-parade-illusion/ Lyrics Full Version Kanji= マジカル・マジカル マジカル・マジカル "いただきま〜〜〜す！！" 愛　それは夢　夢　それは熱 熱　それは謎　We steal a treasure！ 恋　それはなぜ？　ねぇまだ疑問 でも突撃よ　Let's join forces！ 世界中へ伺います　ボンジュール♪ 「スペインでは？」「ブエナス・タルデス♪」 聞いてみようよ　ヴヴザプレコマン？　「シャッフル・シスターズ」 そのイメージ　膨らむ ありがとうでつながる　メルシー イギリスでは？「サンキュー」 奇跡を起こせ　そうイリュージョン　遥かな空へ 七つの海 繋いで行こう　行進だ！ 迷宮の先　息をのむ　ラビリンス　(１・２・３・４) どこでも　必ず　たどり着く(ハーイ・ハーイ・ハイハイハイ！) 油断はダメだよ？ ごきげんよう☆ 雲　つかまえて　薔薇に変えたら キミにあげよう　We steal your heart 胸　ときめいて　WakuWakuしてる そう夢中なの　Let's fly to the sky！ 美味しそうなシュークリーム　ボナペティ♪ 「イタリアでは？」「ブオナッペティート！」 ラララ　準備はいいかな？　シャントン！「ララララ」 その歌声　重ねて また明日でつながる　ア ドゥマン ノルウェーでは？「ヴィー・セース・イ・モーン」 夜空を飾る　星のような　無限の愛で この手と手　繋いで行こう　行進だ！ 困難の先　息はずむ　ユートピア　(１・２・３・４) いつでも　絶対　あきらめない(ハーイ・ハーイ・ハイハイハイ！) 狙いをさだめて シャボン・スプラッシュ☆ 1人だけじゃつまらない　ことだって 広い世界　飛び出してみて　前進だ！ 迷宮の先　息をのむ　ラビリンス　(１・２・３・４) どこでも　必ず　たどり着く(ハーイ・ハーイ・ハイハイハイ！) 油断はダメだよ？ ごきげんよう☆ |-| Romaji= Magical, magical Magical, magical Itadakima~su! Ai, sore wa yume; yume, sore wa netsu Netsu, sore wa nato; We steal a treasure! Koi, sore wa naze; nee, mada gimon Demo totsugeki yo; Let's join forces! Sekai ju e ukagaimasu, bonjour "Spain de wa?" "Buenas tardes!" Kiite miyou yo "vous vous appelez comment?" "Shuffle Sisters!" Sono image, fukuramu Arigatou de tsunagaru merushi Igirisu de wa? "Thank you!" Kiseki o okose sou illusion harukana sono e Nanatsu no umi tsunaide ikou koshinda! Meikyu no saki iki no nomi labyrinth (1, 2, 3, 4) Dokodemo kanarazu tadorigi (hai, hai, hai hai hai!) Yudan wa dameda yo? Gokigen'yo Kumo tsukamaete bara ni kaetara Kimi ni ageyou; We steal your heart Mune tokimeite WakuWaku shiteru Sou muchūna no; Let's fly to the sky Oishisouna Shū-cream, bon appetit "Italia de wa?" "Buon appetito!" Lalala junbi wa ī kana? Chanton! "Lalalala" Sono utagoe kasanete Mata ashita de tsunagaru à demain Norway de wa? "Vi ses i morgen!" Yozora o kazaru hoshi no youna mugen no ai de Kono-te to te tsunaide ikou kōshinda! Kon'nan no saki iki hazumu Utopia (1, 2, 3, 4) Itsu demo zettai akiramenai (hai, hai, hai hai hai! ) Nerai o sadamete Shabon splash Ichiri dakeja tsumaranai koto datte Kiroi sekai tobidashite mite zenshinda! Meikyu no saki iki no nomi labyrinth (1, 2, 3, 4) Dokodemo kanarazu tadorigi (hai, hai, hai hai hai!) Yudan wa dameda yo? Gokigen'yo |-| English= Magical, magical Magical, magical "I'll be taking this~!" Love is a dream, dreams are heat Heat is a mystery, We steal a treasure Love, why is it like that? Hey, it's still questionable Regardless, we must charge, Let's join forces We'll travel all across the world, bonjour "If we're in Spain?" "Buenas tardes!" Should we go up and ask, vouz vouz appelez comment? "Shuffle Sisters!" When your image inflates If you're full of thankfulness, merci What do you say in England? "Thank you!" Make a miracle, yes, an illusion, bring us up to the sky We'll march all across the seven seas! The end of the maze is breathtaking, it's a labyrinth (1, 2, 3, 4) Wherever we go, we'll get there no matter what (Hey, hey, hey-hey-hey!) You wouldn't want to be careless? Well, take care then! If I capture the clouds, and it turns into a rose I'll give it to you, We steal your heart My heart is throbbing, I feel so excited Is that crazy of me? Let's fly to the sky That's some quite tasty cream puff, bon appetit~ "If we're in Italy?" "Buon appetito!" La-la-la are you ready for this? Chanton! "La-la-la-la" Our singing voices overlap If we wish to speak again tomorrow, à demain What do we say in Norway? "Vi ses i morgen!" With infinite love like a star decorating the night sky Join hand-in-hand and we'll march together! The end of our hardships is breathtaking, it's a utopia (1, 2, 3, 4) No matter what, I'll never give up (Hey, hey, hey-hey-hey!) Making sure of your aim Soap Splash Even if things are boring by yourself Jump out into the wide world and keep moving forward! The end of the maze is breathtaking, it's a labyrinth (1, 2, 3, 4) Wherever we go, we'll get there no matter what (Hey, hey, hey-hey-hey!) You wouldn't want to be careless? Well, take care then! References Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending Themes